Ready or not
by PsychoDramaGeek
Summary: This is TroyRyan slash. Fluffy slash. If you don't like that kinda thing, don't read it.


Title-Ready or not

Author-PsychoDramaGeek

Rating-T

Summary- This is RyanTroy slash. Fluffy, mindless RyanTroy slash.

I have no beta. All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer- I would give anything to own Lucas. But I don't. I own nothing. It sucks to be me.

* * *

Troy POV

I'm really not sure how it happened. One minute we're fighting and I want to kill him, and the next I'm pressed against the wall with his tongue down my throat. I'm confused at first, but quickly take advantage of the situation and kiss him back fiercely. When he pulls back, he's panting and his cheeks are flushed, I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful sight. So I kiss him again, softly this time. I feel like I've gone to heaven. I don't know why I've resisted my feelings for so long. It feels so right that I don't care if it's wrong. We pull apart again and he smiles.

"If I'd have known that would shut you up I'd have done it a long time ago."

"You should have done it anyway. I wouln't have minded." I reply as I take his hand.

"How long have you known?"

"About a year. I realized I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"You're a sap."

"You like me anyway."

"Everyone has their faults."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"You really think I was going to tell the Troy Bolton that I liked him. I figured you'd beat me up." He replies with a shrug.

"I'm sorry you were afraid to tell me. I guess I never really gave you any encouragement. But I've always liked you. Even when we fought, you always looked cute flustered."

"This all seems too good to be true. How can the guy I've had a crush on for years like me back. I'm just a drama geek. I'm nothing special."

"Are you kidding? You're great. Everyone thinks I'm so perfect, but it's all just a lie. You're the perfect one." I reply before I lean in and kiss him again. I could definately get used to this. But then he pulls away and I'm confused.

"What's wrong?" I ask as he takes a step back.

"What about Gabriella? I couldn't do this to her." Oh, that's what this is about.

"Gabriella and I aren't dating, we're just friends. Hell, she was the first one to figure out I was gay. She's my best friend, but that's it."

"What about everyone else?" Huh?

"I don't understand."

"I don't want to be in the closet Troy. I'm proud of who I am. I don't care what everyone thinks, but you're not like that. Do you think you're ready for that? It's a big thing."

"I don't care what everyone thinks." I say defensively.

"Yes you do, and that's okay. Mst people spend there whole life trying to fit in."

"What about you, you don't want to fit in?"

"I just want to be me. I just want to be happy."

"I think I could be happy with you."

"Look, I don't want you to do something you're going to regret. Why don't you take some time to think about it. I'll be here no matter what, okay?" I nod my head lightly and watch sadly as he walks away.

* * *

When I get home later that day, I immediately go to my room. As I flop down on my bed I thin about all the things Ryan said. Sure some of it was true, but I don't know if I truly want to hide anymore. It's not easy hiding who I am from my friends and family. Sometimes I justg want to yell it out to the world. But then reality comes crashing down. There are a lot of people out there who view homosexuality as a sin and who wouldn't think twice about causing problems. It's not like this is an easy desicion to make. This is going to affect the rest of my life. But the real question is, is it worth it? 

The answer, yes. I can't be afraid anymore. I have to come clean. And I've got to start with one of the most important people in my life.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen.

"Do you think you can talk and dry at he same time honey? I want to finish these dishes before your father gets back." She hands me a towel so I stand next to her and begin drying dish after dish.

"Um...you see...there's something I need to tell you."

"Is something wrong sweetheart?"

"No, nothing's wrong, I've just had something on my mind for a while now."

"Whatever it is you can tell me, you know I'll love you no matter what." I turn to look at her and begin to wonder if she already knows. Maybe she's got that whole mother's intuition thing. Maybe I'm contemplating all of this so I can just stall myself. I am such a coward.

"Mom, I...I'm gay" I can't believe I actually told her. Wow. She doesn't say anything back though. She just sets down the dish she was holding and turns to look me in the eye. After what seems like an eternity, she kisses me gently on the forehead and smiles.

"Like I said, you're my son and I love you no matter what. I always will."

"You're not mad?"

"There's no reason for e to be mad, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just glad you told me."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Troy. But can I ask you a question?" She continues at my nod. "Why are you telling me now, did something happen?"

"Well...um...there's this guy..."

* * *

"Gabi! Gabi, wait up!" I call out as I see her round the corner. 

"Hey Troy, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Of course." I lead her into the first empty classroon I see and make sure no one's listening.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up for lunch today."

"Huh?"

"I talked to Ryan yesterday."

"You mean...about your crush? You and Ryan? That's so great." She smiles brightly and hugs me. I knew there was a reason she was my best friend.

"Yeah, I just...well, people might say some stuff to you about the whole dating thing. Especially since they all think we're together. I didn't want them to catch you off guard."

"That's sweet Troy, but I don't care what everyone thinks. Besides, I can take care of myself. If they want to mess with you, me, or even Ryan, they'll have to deal with 110 lbs of angry teenage girl."

"You're the best Gabi."

"I know." She replies with a smile before we step back into the hallway and go our separate ways. You gotta love that girl.

* * *

"So, is it true?" Chad asks as he slides into the seat next to mine during math. 

"Is what true?" He couldn't know about Ryan and I already.

"Kyle told me he saw you and Gabriella coming out of an empty classroom earlier. Although I could have sworn you told me you weren't together."

"We aren't, we were just talking."

"Is that what you kids call it now?"

"Chad? Troy? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher suddenly asks. I quickly say no and turn back to my classwork. At least two minutes go by before a note flops onto my desk. Inside, is Chad familiar scrawl.

_**If you aren't dating, then why were you two alone in there?**_

**I needed to tell her something. That's all.**

_**What did you tell her that you couldn't tell me?**_

**Do we have to talk about this right now?**

_**Well it's obviously a big deal if you have to sneak away to tell someone.**_

**You really want to know?**

_**Of course**_

**I'm gay**

"What?" Chad says loudly as he reasds the last line. I quickly take the paper and crumble it up before the teacher comes.

"That's it, you two can head over to the principles office."

"But Mr. Bordelon, that's not fair." I argue.

"Take it up with the principal. I'm tired of students not paying attention. Now go." I grab my books and watch as Chad silently does the same.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks the moment we step out of the classroom.

"I wasn't sure how you would react. You're one of my best friends and I didn't want to risk losing you."

"Is this just some sort of phase, or are you seriously... you know."

"It's not a phase, I'm gay. I always have been. Is that going to be a problem?" I'm really hoping his answer'sgoing to be no.

"Of course not, I was just surprised. I mean it's not everyday your best friend tells you he plays for the other team. But...I mean, you're still the same guy right? You're not going to start dressing like Ryan are you? Cause I'm not sure I could handle that.'

"Well, it's funny that you mentioned him." I say as I rub my hand across the back of my neck.

"Wait, are you saying you're with him? When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, after rehearsal. It's not like I've been planning it. It just kinda happened."

"Huh."

"He's really great though. I think you two could be friends."

"One thing at a time Troy. You can't go changing everything on me at once."

"You'll give him a chance though right?" I ask as we finally make it to the principles office.

"I'll do my best," he replies with a grin as he holds the door open, "Ladies first."

"Loser," I say as I punch him in the arm. Well, three people down, a million more to go.

* * *

"Hey." Someone says softly in my ear as I exit the drama room. 

"Hi." I reply with a smile as Ryan grins back at me.

"So, I've been hearing things." He says as we walk down the hallway.

"What kinda things?"

"Apparently you and Ms. Montez are sneaking around behind closed doors." At first I'm worried that he's upset, but then I notice the laughter in his eyes.

"The only one I'm sneaking with is you."

"I know, but it's quite funny trying to keep a straight face. If only they knew the truth." Well, I guess that's a pretty good opening.

"Actually, some already do." He looks at me confused for a second and then whispers back.

"You told people?"

"I told I was sure about this, so I took the first step."

"Who did you tell?" At least he doesn't look as scared.

"My mom, my dad, Gabi, and Chad."

"And they're okay with this?"

"Well, my dad wasn't exactly jumping for joy, but he's not gong to disown me or anything. He'll get used to it, but at least I told him. Did you tell anyone?"

"No"

"Not even Sharpay?"

"She's my twin, I can't keep things from her."

"So...does this mean we're official?" I ask as we approach the doors to the cafeteria. He takes my hand and looks over at me before taking a deep breath.

"I'm ready if you're are."

"Ready or not, here we go." I say as we open the doors and walk in hand in hand.

The End


End file.
